


❀ A Candy To Feel Better❀

by Kayetra_Tyrant



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayetra_Tyrant/pseuds/Kayetra_Tyrant
Summary: Flower just having a sore throat after singing at the recording studio. She was left alone, until her older sister (Xin Hua) gave her something from a certain 'someone'.
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 4





	❀ A Candy To Feel Better❀

~❀~

Flower's POV:

I woke up, with an uncomfortable feeling on my throat. I don't know why my throat is so sore so much.

Now that think of it, I think it's about the last song I singed for another song that Master wanted yesterday. Seems I screamed and growl too much, that it resulted me having a sore throat.

I looked at the side of the bed, and I feel sad. Fukase is in a business trip for a concert in another country for a whole month, and I felt lonely overtime.

Sure, we can still communicate, but I miss him being around. He gave me the best hugs, always there to make me smile, and always take good care of me, his voice comforted me when I'm feeling down.

Ding dong~

I heard the doorbell ringed. I got out of bed and go downstairs to open the door.

When I opened the door, it was my older sister, Xin Hua.

Flower: Eh? Dà jiějiě? What are you doing here?

My voice hurt a bunch, but I tried to act normal. Dà jiějiě can be... Pretty protective from time to time. She even once was scared if I was in a relationship with a bad person when I started dating Fukase back then, and that's when I was still living with my siblings.

But after some time, Dà jiějiě and got along, and she now teases me from time to time.

Xin Hua: I came here to check up on you, Xiǎo mèimei. Seems like your voice really do broke during that note when singing

Oh right, she was in the set with me. I usually went to the set with Fukase, but since he's not around, I have Dà jiějiě to accompany me that time, since she had done her work early.

Flower: *Sigh* Yeah... I guess that's why Master and Valice decided to sent me home early

Valice Moon, or Valice is Master's unofficial UTAU. Master can't sing in Japanese, so she uses Valice instead. I knew Valice ever since she was designed. She was formerly named, VK, short for "Vocal Kayetra", but later Master didn't like the name and the design anymore, so she changed VK into Valice Moon. She's still a very pretty UTAU though, still quiet and violent sometimes, but she's pretty.

Xin Hua: Anyways, that's not the only reason why I'm here

Flower: Eh?

Xin Hua: I got this mail, and it said it's was sent for you. It's from a certain, "someone"

The way she said "someone", kinda makes my cheeks burn. Is it really. She gave me a package that was in a very pretty floral design. White with light purple flowers.

Xin Hua: Anyways, I guess you're okay here. I should probably go back home to the twins, cause you know they are...

Flower: Hehehe, yeah. Anyways, thanks for checking me up

Xin Hua: Anytime, I'm your Dà jiějiě after all. Bye!

We waved goodbye until I closed the door.

I head to the kitchen to get myself some some warm honey tea.

After I made those, I decided to open the package. I opened the wrappers, and it reveals a box. Not just any box, a box filled of candy.

Flower: Candy?

I noticed a note was there, and I read it.

~•~

To: my beautiful flower.

I'm very sorry I wasn't there with you because of this business trip.

I heard from Xin Hua that you used your voice a bit too much for screaming and growling for a song, and it causes you to have a sore throat.

So, I decided to send you these lozenges. They're candies that helped with coughing and sore throat. Lately before I went to this business trip, I noticed you coughed quite often, so I think these lozenges are what you needed.

Get well soon. I want my beautiful flower to be healthy, and I want hear her beautiful voice again when I get back.

From: Your boyfriend, Fukase.

~•~

I blushed, but I smiled. I can never find anyone as perfect as him, and I think he is my destiny prince.

I opened the box lid, and took one of the candies and ate them. It taste really good, and I think I can feel my throat feel less painful now.

Thank you, Fukase...

~❀~


End file.
